Silent Orchestra
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: A tragic Zelink love story. With war and love. Only one chapter.


**okay i decided to try doing a oneshot. Its Zelink and i'm not sure how good it is. I might just give up on this whole _writing_ thing. So uh, yeah. Try not to hate it completely! REVIEWS ARE VEEEEEEEEERY WELCOME!! Inspired by this: gabbi./art/Zelda-Silent-Orchestra-86046980 mostly by the description. okay so, review please!**

_How could I have let this happen? I pledged to protect her with my very life and now I have failed. _This was worse than any other tragedy he had endured. He had broken his promises to people or had failed to accomplish something important. But nothing, _nothing_, could be as bad as this very moment. _I am so sorry. I would gladly give my life to save yours. _He felt the tears streaming freely down his face as his bare fingers grew warm and stained. "Goddesses forgive me," he whispered quietly.

--

Earlier that morning Link was rushing from his room and towards the castle war room. One of the servants had awoken him only minutes before with an urgent message to get to the war room. Due to the urgency of the message, Link didn't have time to dress properly. He currently had on only his emerald green tunic and matching hat. He had pulled on one of his knee-high chocolate brown boots and was carrying the other. Once he reached the bottom of the staircase he began hopping around the corner, desperately trying to tug on his other boot. Finally he arrived in front of the heavy stone door. It was grey stone and smooth. There was no obvious outside handle; unless you knew where to look. To disguise the handle, every door in the castle had a tapestry hanging over it. Behind the very top of this tapestry was a round handle that was nearly impossible to see. Especially in the dim light of the hall. Link grabbed the handle and tugged, hard. Success rang clear as the door creaked open heavily, loudly. He slipped inside and surveyed the group who were crowed around a long, wooden table with a large map spread out across its surface.

Seated around the table were a variety of people, all half-dressed and all looking tired. Outside the sky was a dark navy blue and it glistened with millions of tiny stars, much like Zelda's eyes did whenever Link drew her close to him, in a warm, loving embrace. By Link's estimate, it was about two a.m. He stopped to look around at the faces staring back at him. The first he noticed was Zelda's. She sat at the head of the table. Her long blonde hair hung naturally past her shoulders. It wasn't styled and stray locks stuck out in several spots. She was dressed more casually than Link usually saw her; especially when there was a war raging outside the town. She wore a knee-length, impossibly clean white dress. Link knew she had bought it before the war began. It was perfect for their private strolls through the garden; Link and Zelda had been secretly dating for several months and were about to announce their relationship when they were attacked.

Seated to Zelda's right was Ashei. She was only partially dressed as well. She wore her usual grey turtleneck and had a wrinkled pair of red pants on. The legs were rolled up to just below her knees. Stretched up here legs were a rainbow striped knee-socks. She had no boots or armor on today. Her hair surprised him the most though; usually it was tied in two braids to keep it away from her face. Now it was tied into two short pigtails that hung high on the sides of her head. There were a few soldiers standing around the table and Shad, looking more flustered than usual, and stood in the corner. Link paused a moment to take in Shad's wrinkled clothes. His normally perfect pink shirt was only buttoned from the middle down and wasn't tucked in. His brown pants hung down to the floor and his hair was a complete mess. _That's right,_ Link remembered, _fighting worries him. This war must have him completely freaked out. He even forgot his glasses. _Link joined the conversation then; choosing to stand to the right of Zelda. "What's happened?"

"They broke the outer limits and are advancing quickly from the mountains. We only have a few hours until they reach the fields just beyond the city walls. We need a new plan," Zelda spoke calmly and swiftly but Link noticed the great fear in her eyes. He knew that look. Zelda had a bad feeling about this battle. A great tragedy was going to occur.

Ashei took up the conversation now, "We should ready the catapults. Create several groups of soldiers. Princess you should refrain from coming into battle. Misfortune will befall you there. Link, as for you, you will lead the men on horseback. Take out whoever you meet with whatever weapons you want. Fight who you want but beware of those with unnatural power that gives them power over you."

Link's face hardened when she warned him. He could handle anyone. Now that he had been fighting for several years, he couldn't find a worthy foe. He did worry though about Zelda. He wasn't sure what to do. He had pledged to protect her with his life when he joined the ranks of her army. He couldn't protect her inside the castle if he was fighting the foes out in the fields. But if he brought her out with him, it would be easy for their enemies to overtake her and her guards and for her to be killed. Even if it wasn't his fault at all, he could never, would never forgive himself.

Zelda clearly wasn't happy. She was an excellent fighter and had been allowed in the battles preceding this one. She knew it was for her safety but she couldn't help but she knew she could escape the guards. "You know I don't like to miss any battles, especially important ones, but it is what I must do. I will remain here." Even as she said this, her mind was working out subtle ways to escape, fully armored.

But Link knew better than to trust Zelda. "Shad, I want you to stay with Zelda. Follow her everywhere today. Don't worry, you will be safe with her," he turned to one of the guards. "I want you to stay here today. And guard this room," he handed the guard a small slip of paper with a hand drawn map on it. It was Zelda's secret armor room. And the main armor chamber will be guarded by you," Link pointed to another guard. Zelda's brow furrowed. Link was always a few steps ahead of her. But she had anticipated this and her Triforce glowed faintly while she pondered her options.

The group continued talking for several hours. Then Link and Ashei went to put on their armor and ready the troops. As assigned, Shad followed Zelda, too nervous to walk more than a foot away from her. He jumped at every closing door and every shadow. Zelda knew it would be easy to make him pass out. Then she could lure one of the guards away from their post. She was walking through the winding stone halls of the castle. With no clear destination in mind. When she was close to her room she stopped suddenly. She slowly turned to face Shad, who had nearly bumped into her. She turned slowly enough to construct her face into a mask of great fear. Finally she faced him, letting her fear flow freely onto him. "Shad! What . . . what is that?" She screamed. He jumped and his face paled considerably. "It's in the shadows, its moving. It's coming to get us!" She had been slowly reaching her hand around the back of him. She was positive he was too scared to notice anything but the fear in Zelda's eyes. "Where'd it go? It could be right . . .," and here her eyes grew considerably larger and as she screamed, "HERE!" as she poked Shad in his shoulder. As she predicted he screamed and collapsed into her. "Help! Help us, please!" She knew the closest guard would come from her room. She laid Shad down on her lap and did her best to look terrified. As if on cue a soldier, _the_ soldier who had been guarding her private armory, came running.

"Princess? Princess are you okay? I heard a," he stopped short and then ran to Zelda's side when he saw Shad unconscious and how pale Zelda looked, even for her. "What happened?" he demanded. As he asked he was scanning their surroundings. There were no windows or doors in the hall. Torches were placed every few feet.

Zelda took a deep breath and recited her story. Something had spooked Shad. Something from the shadows had tripped her. "I think he needs some water, in order to regain consciousness. There's a pitcher in my room. I'll get it for him." Zelda rose gracefully to her feet. She swayed for effect and started slowly down the hall. She pressed her hands gently on the walls to brace herself. She had to move slower than she would have wanted but was rewarded when she reached the double wood doors that led to her room. She pushed one open and slipped inside. Leaning against the door she closed the door and locked it tightly. Zelda's room was much like the rest of the castle, made of grey stone, and dark. Against the left wall was a large four poster bed made up with gold colored sheets. Simple silk curtains framed the cherry wood bedposts. A large window took up the entire wall in front of the door and to the right was a stone fireplace. Unbeknown to nearly everyone in the castle was that there was a secret door to the immediate right of the wooden door. Zelda walked past the door and pulled out a discreet handle. She pulled the door open and stepped into a hidden sanctuary filled with gold plated armor. She stripped out of her sundress and pulled on a long white gown. It was a plain gown with long sleeves and a turtleneck. Over this she placed a mail gown. It was weighed less than the one Link wore and was much longer. It reached to her forearms where her arm plates took over. She braced a padded vest over her chest and draped a red skirt over her legs, red being the official color of Hyrule. On her feet were brown boots, very similar to Link's. She secured her helm on her head and strapped a quiver of light arrows to her back. Her sword was in its sheath, should she need it, and a round shield rested on her right arm. She had installed stairs that led to the stables for just this purpose. She knew any moment the guard would come for her and she didn't have much time. She raced down the narrow passageway and into the horse stables. She was gladdened to see that her snow white horse was already saddled and waiting for her.

--

Things were not going well on the battlefield. Every time Hyrule gained the upper hand, the enemies reciprocated and they were even again. Link saw no good outcome of this battle. The only way for them to win would be if he could take out their leader. Last he had heard their leader was a man named, Ganondorf. Several people had tried to assassinate him or fight him directly but none had returned. Things were looking bad now, though. Link was surrounded. He was fighting Moblins with his sword on ground level and fending off arrows from monsters riding boars. He was sure this would be the end when suddenly several blinding flashes of light killed the monsters on boars. Everyone around Link, monsters and humans alike, were stunned. Link recovered first and killed the Moblins who surrounded him. Then he turned to face the person who had been controlling the flashes of light. "Zelda!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, partially out of rage and partially to be heard above the battle cries and clashing of steel. "Zelda what are you doing here?! It's too dangerous! Get back into the castle right now, or I will take you there myself," his voice turned to a low growl as he mounted the horse behind Zelda.

"Link you know how much I hate to miss out on battles. And my light arrows will come in handy. I am fully armored and you know you need me." Zelda spoke firmly and made it clear to Link she had no intentions of returning before the battle was done or Link was gravely wounded. As she spoke she put her hands on some of his wounds and healed them using a bit of magic she had learned. Link sighed. Zelda's light arrows would be helpful and she could heal his wounds and could stop him from bleeding to death on the battle field.

He sighed, no matter how much courage he had or how strong an enemy he faced, Link could never defeat Zelda. She always won their personal battles. "Fine, you can stay. But," he added quickly before she took off again, "You will stay with me the entire time. You will not leave my sight and I will protect you. I pledged to protect you with my life, I'm not about to break that promise." Zelda blushed with his devotion but turned her back so she wouldn't see. He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck gently before whispering in her ear, "Ride on, my Princess."

--

The battle raged on and finally things looked to be in Hyrule's favor. It was then that Ganondorf showed his wicked face. He raged through the hordes of men. He didn't attack any of them but searched their faces, as if looking for one person in particular. Link didn't like the feeling he was getting. He knew that Ganon would be looking for him and Zelda. He felt Zelda tense under his arms. He could feel her knocking an arrow to her bow and stretching the string back. "Zelda, no!" He tried to warn her but he was too late. She released the string and the arrow shot directly towards Ganon. Much to Link's surprise it connected with its target. Ganon's body pulsed with yellow electricity. Link wondered why he didn't dodge the attack. Then Ganon turned to face them. By shooting the arrow, Zelda had given away their position. "Get back, Zelda, and stay back. Go back to the castle. I won't let him hurt you."

Link jumped off his horse and raced to meet Ganon. He drew his sword and tried to stab. Ganon was quick as well, he blocked Link's advance easily. But Zelda refused to leave. She stood her ground atop her horse. She had an arrow knocked and was ready to fire at a seconds notice but couldn't risk hitting Link. They battle fiercely for several long, agonizing minutes. Then Link rolled and came up behind Ganon. He stabbed and Ganon fell. Link panted. He stood above the lifeless body. Shield poised for another attack. After a full minute of waiting Link was sure Ganon wasn't getting up again. "Go, now! I will aid the soldiers. Their leader is dead and they will surely fall." Zelda's pale face was set into a small scowl. She hated missing the end of the battle but turned to leave. It was then that Ganon rose to his knees and shot an arrow his own. It hit Zelda directly in the back. It was infused with such great power from the Triforce that, had Zelda not been wearing so much protection, it would have killed her instantly. She fell from her horse and collapsed on the ground. Link saw this out of the corner of his eye and started back towards Zelda but Ganon was quicker. He hit Link in the head, hard, with his sword. The ground suddenly appeared in front of Link's face and he couldn't stop the advancing breath of unconsciousness. Ganon knew that Link would regain consciousness soon. He used some of his own powerful magic t o bind Zelda's arms and legs to the ground. He stood above Zelda's head with his sword resting only inches above her heart. Both of his dark hands rested on the silver handle of his blood stained blade. He waited, knowing that it would cause Link the most pain to watch his princess be killed and not be able to stop it. This will bring about the end to Hyrule and Ganon could take over as the king. He would take the Gerudos from the desert and employ them as his army in Castle Town; they would protect him here just as they had done in their desert temples. He saw Link begin to stir and felt the need to tell him how he was able to assassinate Hyrule's most carefully guarded treasure. "Just like you I am blessed with the holy Triforce. Din gives me power beyond belief. She has always held great power, great magic. I learned to use it and manipulate it to serve my purposes. Now, for instance, I bind your _Princess_," he spat the word, "to the ground with unbreakable chains and now," with a single flick on his wrist Link was thrust upward. He tried to struggle free to help Zelda who lay motionless on the ground. He tried to move to blink to not watch the tragedy that unfolded before him. He could do nothing to stop it. Time seemed to slow as Ganon's hands tightened on the handle of his sword. He laughed, no laughing was an action of someone who was lighthearted, he cackled, and thrust his sword deep through Zelda's heart. Though they were not connected, their bodies didn't touch but Link felt as though their souls were one. He felt her pain and he felt his life begin to leave his body. He was aware of the sudden pain that gripped their heart. And then the ground greeted him again. He turned to avenge Zelda's death with Ganon's but he had already disappeared. Link rushed to Zelda's side; everything felt like a dream. A nightmare where he couldn't move quickly enough. Finally he reached her side. He held her hand and pressed it to his face. Blood had already coated her palm, like a red glove. It left an impression on Link's cheek. It dripped down his cheek, mixing with his tears. His lips moved silently repeating the word, "Zelda," over and over again. He couldn't bear to see Zelda's lifeless face; his tears obscured the view until it was just a colorful array of smudges. He hugged her tightly to his chest, not caring who saw him embrace her and not caring if they saw him cry. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, her neck, on every part of her body that he loved so dearly. Then he kissed her lips. His hands stroked her features and began tracing her Triforce and he knew he couldn't live without her. He had broken his promise; he couldn't live with that guilt. But he knew that if Hyrule was left to fend for themselves, without their Princess to guide them and without Link that Hyrule and all its inhabitants would perish. Zelda had once told him, "Our world is one of balance . . . just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil." _That is what I must do, _Link decided, _I must defeat Ganon and bring peace to Hyrule. But first I must bring Zelda somewhere safe._ Link gathered Zelda, now lighter than she normally was, and hugged her to his chest as he rushed towards the castle. Zelda's dress was soon stained with slowly drying blood. Link could feel it seeping through his green tunic and staining his mail. He had learned, from experience, that blood didn't come out of metal easily. He would never remove the stain from his mail. If he decided to live to live without Zelda he never wanted to forget her. Even as he thought this he shuddered and almost dropped Zelda. "Sorry," he whispered. He kissed her forehead again. Finally they reached the edge of the castle. He gently placed Zelda on a padded bench she had bought so they could watch the sunset in the garden. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I promise."

Link rushed back into battle eager to defeat Ganon; the man who murdered the love of his life. He thought about what he was doing briefly as he ran through the bloody field. What he was doing was wrong, he was killing for vengeance. If he killed for vengeance then it would make him no better than any of the scum that were arrested in Hyrule or Ganon himself. No, he wouldn't kill for vengeance but instead for to bring peace to Hyrule. He knew that if he left the power to the current leaders and heirs to Zelda's thrown with Ganon so close that it would surely mean doom. He had to make things as beneficial for the citizens as possible. The goddesses would not forgive him if he left the world in chaos. Then he stopped short. Just ahead of him, lounging leisurely on the grass, was Ganon. He appeared to be waiting for Link alone. He rose when Link approached. He towered over everyone at his height of over 6 feet. His skin was a dark brown, tanned from years in the desert. His fiery red hair was tied behind his head in an epic braid obviously created by his Gerudo tribeswomen. He looked at Link, his eyes sweeping over his small body, short sword, shield, and strange hat. He laughed a dark menacing laugh that sounded from deep inside him.

"So this is the _hero_. My legendary foe? This is a joke; Hyrule could not have survived with _this_, leading their armies." He laughed again and Link charged at him. But Ganon was fast; his size belied his speed and agility. In a flash his sword was out and blocked Link's attack. "You shouldn't have done that, _boy._" He spat the last word and then launched himself into a series of blocks and stabs. They battled furiously for what felt like hours. Neither side gained the upper hand for longer than half a moment. Never enough time to finish the enemy. Link had focused his attacks on Ganon's only weak point. He had almost died previously when the spirit sages stabbed him with a holy sword. He then used that sword to kill millions of innocent people. Link stabbed furiously at the glowing scar that covered most of Ganon's stomach. Hours went by; to Link it felt like weeks speeding past him and taking his strength with them. His sword grew heavier in his hand and the shield strapped to his arm felt like it weighed 50 pounds.

Suddenly everything seemed to move in excruciating slow motion. Link had just used a spin attack on Ganon. Managing to hit the entire front of his body and scratch his scar with the dirty tip of his blade. Ganon stumbled backwards, dazed from the frequent blows to his scar. Link saw the chance and stabbed the scar again. Then everything slowed. Ganon tripped and fell backwards onto the ground, a few yards from Link. Link saw what was sure to be his only chance. He ran forward, willing his legs to move faster and faster. He dropped his shield; a dangerous move if Ganon recovered before Link reached him. Luckily the loss of his shield was exactly what he needed. He sped up and in seconds was standing on Ganon's hips. He held the hilt of his sword with both hands and stabbed, directly into the center of the scar and held his sword there as Ganon screamed in agony. Everything around them went white. No sound penetrated the air except for the howls of terror and pain. Finally the screaming stopped and Link tried to withdraw his blade. It was stuck but Ganon was moving, getting up. He threw Link off of him and Link crashed weakly onto the ground. Ganon stumbled a moment before regaining some sort of balance. He still swayed uneasily on his feet and spoke, though it clearly pained him to even breathe. "Do not think this ends here." He stopped trying to gasp for breath. "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" Then Ganon looked to his Triforce, it had saved him once and it could save him again. But he was horrified to discover that it was slowly fading from his hand. His arm dropped limply to his side. The usual glow that surrounded his scar dimmed into the blackness of his skin and his eyelids sunk heavily. He swayed, still standing on his feet, in the wind. Then all was still. Link heaved a sigh of relief; Hyrule was safe and Ganon was dead. He left a note on the master sword. Instructing whoever found it to return it to the sacred grove; the next hero would need it just as surely as Link did. He began the voyage to Zelda's makeshift grave.

Finally he reached the edge of the garden. Zelda was still lying on the bench where Link had left her; this meant none of the soldiers had reached her yet. He looked around for a moment, considering his options. Finally he found the perfect spot. He gently lifted Zelda from the bench and laid her in the center of a patch of white lilies. He remembered the day he planted them. It was a day before her birthday and Link wanted to do something special. Lilies were Zelda's favorite flower and they matched perfectly with her long blonde hair. Then Link went to the rose garden that Agitha, the young Princess of the bug kingdom, planted. She had roses of every color. Link picked three roses. One red, to symbolize the strength of his love, one white, to symbolize the loyalty of his love; these he intertwined to show unity. He picked a third rose and, after carefully removing all the thorns, placed it in Zelda's hair. Pink roses showed grace, elegance and refinement. Then he climbed into the patch of lilies beside Zelda and placed the intertwined roses in Zelda's left hand, the hand that once held her Triforce and, pausing only briefly, took her free hand with his left. Unable to perform his final act with only one hand he held Zelda's hand tightly and positioned his bow. Once his arrow was knocked, he pulled the string back. Before he released the string he whispered one last compliment to Zelda, "O my love. Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath Hath no power yet upon thy beauty," he squeezed her hand and said, with what he knew to be his dying breath, "This day's black fate on more days doth depend: This but begins the woe that others must end."

--

It was hours before Link and Zelda were discovered. A picture of a perfect death, perfect that is except for the arrow protruding from Link's chest. The soldiers' all gasped as they looked upon the twilight couple. The sun was setting casting a golden glow over everything. They took in Zelda and Link's clasped hands, the intertwined roses in Zelda's left hand and the pink blossom in her hair. They looked at Link pausing on the arrow standing, almost saluting, the world from Link's chest. Then they noticed the notebook lying open at Link's feet. The lead guard picked it up and read aloud from it.

"Dear royal guards, staff and citizens of Hyrule,

Unfortunately, as you are well aware, Zelda has died. We were planning to announce this after the war, hopefully the war is over so this will still be reasonable, but Zelda and I are in love. We were to marry after the war but that is not possible now. Please do not disturb our bodies until the finest artist in Hyrule has painted us exactly how we are now, as a final memory to our people. Please remove the arrow from my chest before the artist arrives, but leave no footprints in the flowers. Return my master sword to Rusl and tell him to return it to the sacred grove. Return all my items to their proper dungeons. The next hero will need them. Set up a new rule as you may. Keep the order and the peace; know that Nayru, Farore, and Din are all seeking new holders for the Triforce and will not hesitate to interfere if the land and rule we left for you, that they created and supervised through us, were mistreated. Take care of our nation. Take peace in knowing that our souls are united again in the afterlife. We watch you lovingly and regret not celebrating our love while we were alive.

Your Previous Hero and His Princess,

Link and Zelda.

Link. Zelda."

* * *


End file.
